Naruto:cat tales
by zaradan
Summary: A story idea i got from a writer here on deviant art. rated VERY mature for gratuitous lemons, and gratuitous violence. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

I've asked a writer known as "Naruto's Brat" here on fan fiction. Net, if I could take one of his stories, namely "cat tales", and turn it into a multi chapter story. This was all his idea, not mine everything beyond the first chapter is me, but he made the basic story plot, and for that he is a genius.

"niether me nor naruto's brat own naruto or any of the characters in the naru-verse."

-One year...he'd had the brat one whole year, and he was no closer to turning the boy than he was of getting Tsunade to pose nude for his novels. He'd had less trouble with Minato, and that kid had been a fucking saint; well as much as a ninja could be given their duties. As the two ninja entered Kumogakure, they passed an interesting looking bar.

"Hmm, maybe if I get him drunk, then I can get through to him." Jiraiya mumbled.

"What was that Ero-Sennin?" Naruto asked looking over.

"Nothing brat," Jiraiya shot back. '_We didn't get to celebrate his birthday either, because we'd lost track of the days by then. Ah yes, traditions, the perfect excuse to take him drinking._' Grinning, Jiraiya spoke up. "Hey gaki, once we get settled, I want to take you to a bar."

"What the hell for?" Naruto asked glaring, and certainly not trusting the perv.

"Don't look at me like that." He said. "I just want to celebrate your birthday, and you creating a one handed Rasengan; although you'll need to get it faster if you want to use it in battle. Plus, it's customary for a teacher to share an apprentice's first cup of sake. Or would you prefer to do this back in Konoha with Tsunade." Jiraiya questioned. "You know she'll use any excuse to get plastered, and she's not a fun drunk."

"No, no, this is fine." Naruto said quickly. He'd take a drunk Ero-Sennin over a drunk baachan any day. All the perv did was nag about seeing his Oiroke no Jutsu, baachan became even more short tempered and violent. Smirking inwardly, Jiraiya picked up his pace in the search for lodging arrangements.

888

Naruto was surprised how quick and efficient his perverted sensei could be when motivated. That same thought, however, brought him up short. The only things that Ero-Sennin ever got motivated about were either perverted or things that would cause himself embarrassment. With that in mind, Naruto became wary when they came upon a gentleman's bar.

"I knew it, you're just trying to make me like you." Naruto yelled pointing at the man. "You lier."

"Actually, for once, I'm not lying." Jiraiya said, not being totally untruthful. "I did want to share your first drink with you." '_Just like I did with your father._' Glaring suspiciously at his sensei, Naruto went along with it for the time being. Every once in a while, the old perv did something genuine, maybe this was one of them.

"All right, let's go." Jiraiya led Naruto into the bar, and took up a table near the back, but close enough to the door to keep an eye out, or slip out if necessary. Calling a waitress over, Jiraiya ordered two bottles of warm sake, and a plate of sushi. When the order came, Jiraiya filled up two saucers, and slid one to the blond.

"A toast, to fourteen years, and finally performing the Rasengan how it was meant to be." Both ninja drank, Jiraiya sighed in delight, Naruto coughed and spluttered on the strong liquid. "Oh yeah, this is some of the good stuff, it'll pack a punch."

"Now you tell me." Naruto grunted hoarsely. Still, never one to back down, Naruto refilled his cup, and downed another shot.

888

It didn't take long before the bottles racked up; unfortunately, Naruto's alcohol tolerance couldn't keep up. Even with Kyuubi's ability to filter the worst effects from his system, it would still take some time to weaken the severe buzz he now had. As Naruto swayed back and forth, Jiraiya gave him a knowing smirk.

"Ugh, if this room doesn't stop spinning, I'm going to pass out." Naruto groaned. Pushing the fish plate across the table, Jiraiya answered.

"I told you to pace yourself, and to eat while you drank." Rolling his eyes. "You're a newbie whose never drank before, you need to let your body get used to it slowly." Swiftly devouring the entire plate, Naruto leaned back, a little less basted, but still quite tipsy. Seemed it would take more than just that plate of sushi to weaken the buzz. Maybe if he lay still for awhile, the Kyuubi might help him out. Just as Naruto was about to lie down, they were joined by a very attractive, busty redhead. Her long hair was in a braid, slung over her shoulder. She was wearing a form fitting black dress, and dark boots.

"Hey handsome, why don't you get rid of the kid, and we can have some fun?" She said, tracing random patterns on Jiraiya's hand with her nails, before pressing down on his middle knuckle. Naruto could have sworn he saw Jiraiya's eyes get hard before settling back into the playful glint they normally held. It was so quick that Naruto thought he might have just imagined it. His annoyance flared when the woman sat on Jiraiya's lap, and he let out a loud laugh.

"Hey, brat, why don't you head on back to the inn, or take a walk around the village for a bit." Jiraiya said. "Unless you want to stick around and learn a few things." Glaring at the pair, Naruto got up, and walked away. Over his shoulder, he spat.

"Pervert." As soon as the blonde had left, Jiraiya turned lecherous eyes to the woman.

"Shall we?" The woman got up, and led him by the hand to a room in the back. As soon as the door closed, the woman put up a soundproofing jutsu, and applied a seal to prevent eavesdropping.

"What news do you have?" He asked without preamble.

"It's as you said, the Akatsuki is waiting." She said. "Sources say that they're making preparations, so that when they do mobilize, they can capture them all within a months time."

"Do you know when they plan to mobilize?" The Toad Sage asked.

"Not specifics, and nothing more than what I told you last time you visited." The redhead answered.

"What of my other request?" Jiraiya asked.

"Denied." The woman said. "The Raikage doesn't want any other vessels with any ability to control their demon. This is the one advantage he has, and he doesn't wish to lose it. The Raikage struck a deal with the Tsuchikage, and plans to ambush you if you go to the meeting place."

"Thank you, and see if you can get a more specific date." The woman nodded.

"I will." The woman then gave him an anxious look. "Jiraiya, was that who I think it was?" The man sighed.

"Yes, it was." The woman gave a tearful smile. "He looks just like his father doesn't he, Kushina?"

"He does, and it only makes me feel that much more horrible about leaving him." Kushina said.

"You remember the reasons why you left in the first place, do you not?" Kushina nodded.

"Yes, that damned council told me that both my husband and my son were killed by Kyuubi." Kushina growled. "Grr, I should have known that Minato's seal would have been stronger than that." She'd been a deep cover call girl ever since. Luckily, she was one of the few truly resourceful kunoichi, and having a medic for a best friend didn't hurt either. There were four pressure points in the groin area, that when pressed, could make a person cum hard enough to pass out. A simple memory jutsu, and she'd rarely had to debase herself with sleeping with any of her clients; and only when she had an itch to scratch. Information extraction from a blissfully unconscious target was rather simple for even an Anbu rookie, and she'd been a black ops commander. She then gave a sad sigh that made the sage frown. "Take care of him for me, and make sure he knows that his mother loves him."

"Don't beat yourself up over this," Jiraiya soothed. "From what sensei told me, they wove a rather convincing story, and he did summon the Shinigami." Kushina gave him a nod, and thanked him. "Don't worry, I plan on getting you out of here as soon as possible. With Tsunade in charge, we can hopefully get you back home with your son."

888

Naruto stumbled along the streets of Kumogakure. He'd been told to leave his headband at the hotel, so his hair hung low in his face. This added to the problem of his already inebriated state, and made navigating a little tough. Even as he walked, he could feel himself becoming less hindered, but he knew he was a still long way from being sober.

As soon as he'd left the bar, Kyuubi had gone to work filtering the alcohol, and had Naruto lucid enough to make it back to the inn safely, but no where near enough to make intelligent decisions, or really defend himself, which he hoped wouldn't be necessary. The fox would have to wait until the moron was asleep to make any real progress.

As Naruto turned the corner to the street that held the inn he and Jiraiya were staying in, he felt a sharp pain in his head. Then everything went black.

888

Yugito lurched through the village in pain. Normally a woman of impeccable beauty, the 28 year old Anbu was currently looking and feeling the worse for wear. What once was the picture of elegance and grace, she was now looking more feral than the entirety of the Inuzuka Clan's Beast Mimicry. The Nibi inside her was in heat, and she was the one feeling the side effects. In the thirteen years since she'd started having these flashes, she'd been able to distinguish six levels to her heat, and she had, unfortunately, experienced all six. Level one was high arousal, and uncomfortable wetness; it was usually easily managed with a toy or two. Level two made her extremely horny, wet enough to soak through panties and pants; a little frustrating, but still easily managed with a quick romp. Level three came with light pain that was more like an annoying ache, and a willingness to fuck any male of the same species; this was where it started getting difficult. Level four coincided mild pain, and even greater arousal and willingness to screw anything with a penis; Yugito hated both this stage, and sometimes her demon for letting it get this far. Level five, severe pain, and a willingness to fuck anything remotely penis shaped; there were no words to describe what she felt here. Beyond that, and her mind snapped, and went on instinct. The one time that happened, she'd been imprisoned for literally fucking her entire Anbu squad to death. Since then, Nibi had learned to settle by the time that happened. Luckily, Nibi only went in heat twice a year, and only since she'd turned fifteen. Most never got past two, and a quick workout with a toy or partner calmed her cravings. However when one of level three or greater hit, that was when the problems came. The main thing was that level three could raise to four or higher if left too long, and this is where the lasting side effects of her heat came into play. Regardless of what kind of contraception she used, she always got pregnant as a result of these little excursions if it was a level four or higher. In order to continue her career, she had given up each of the children she'd birthed. She knew that she was ill fit to be a mother, but it still hurt just abandoning her children. Fortunately, she'd only had to deal with this three times, this would make her fourth (thankfully the Anbu killing event hadn't resulted in pregnancy, given that both her and Nibi's chakra had gone haywire, and acted as an extremely potent spermacide). She was currently suffering through level four, but it was swiftly moving into five. Unfortunately, the demon cat was so picky, that Yugito always ended up well into the pain stages of her heat.

"**You may not care what you sully yourself with, kitten, but my vessel will not accept the seed of anything less than greatness.**"

"I do not mean to offend, Nibi-sama, but I am hurting, and the urge is growing too strong to control." Nibi growled.

"**Try to be patient kitten, I will find you someone decent, just give me...**" The cat suddenly cut off, and sniffed. Yes, this specimen was perfect. While he was ripe with mortal alcohol, she could still smell something deeper within. It was a scent of pure power, one that reminded her of her former mistress, Kyuubi-hime. Nibi purred in excitement. "**You're in luck, kitten, I have found you perfection. Turn south five degrees, and inhale deeply.**" Using Nibi's senses, Yugito did as told, and almost choked on the unbridled power she smelled. The scent was intoxicating, and she could see why Nibi was purring so happily. Yugito felt her temperature spike, her arousal increase, and the moisture between her legs increase to beyond stage five proportions. Judging from the scent, Nibi had indeed found perfection. "**What's more, he's untouched: unspoiled, and untainted by some other. Mmm, fertilized by the seed of a pure one, he is a perfect specimen indeed; surely this kitten will be strong.**" Following the scent, she realized that the smell was headed her way. Calming herself as best she could, she waited in the shadows for the father of her next child to arrive. Her village would certainly praise her for such a powerful offspring. When the young man rounded the corner, Yugito froze.

"Nibi-sama, he is but a child." The cat raged.

"**First you complain about the pain, then when I find you the perfect mate, you refuse.**" Smirking, she said. "**Very well, then you can suffer through the rest of your heat alone.**" Growling about furry sluts that got on her nerves, Yugito made her move. In a rousing display of reverse cavemanism, she clubbed him over the head, and drug him away to her home.

888

Naruto groaned as he slowly awakened. At the moment, his head was killing him, and trying to open his eyes only made the problem worse. When he finally did crack his lids, he could see that it was getting dark out, the only illumination coming from twilight currently streaming in through the cream curtains. '_CREAM CURTAINS_?' Naruto shouted in his mind, sitting up abruptly, instantly regretting the action. His head decided to protest the movement, by throbbing uncontrollably. Luckily, he had the Kyuubi to help out, although that really wasn't too much of a help at the moment. The blow to the head, combined with the slight hangover were more than even the fox could handle at once. Naruto soon became dizzy, and passed out again.

When he awoke again, it was moonlight that was pouring through the cream curtains, trying to illuminate the dark room. As Naruto sat up, he groggily wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. Stretching the kinks out of his body, felt a draft of cold air, and shivered. It was a lot cooler then, than it had been earlier in the day. Naruto brought his arms up to rub some heat into his shoulders, and froze as he felt not the fabric of his jumpsuit jacket, but warm, bare skin. His sleep addled mind snapped to full alertness, and took stock of his condition and surroundings. It was then that he noticed that he was completely nude, laying on a bed with satin sheets. As Naruto sat on the queen sized bed and tried to figure out what the hell was going on, a deep, rumbling purr- one that sent excited shivers up his spine- drew his attention to a darkened corner of the room. The figure that stepped out of the shadows into the moonlight, made Naruto's eyes go wide; although her gratuitous nudity could have had something to do with that. She had long, pale blonde hair, pulled into a ragged ponytail, a figure that could really only be found in Ero-Sennin's books, with curves in all the right places. Her chest was large, but nowhere near Tsunade-baachan's, and her lack of nipples confused him. Letting that slide for the moment, he took in her flat, yet toned stomach, and slim waist that flowed into slim, but fairly rounded hips. The beautiful woman had long, well formed legs, that looked strong and perfect for shinobi work, yet delicate enough to make a man's libido go insane. Almost as if being directed by a voice inside his head, Naruto's sight trained itself between the woman's legs. There he found her mostly bare mound, only a small thatch of hair above. The thing that really caught his attention, was the fact that her vaginal area was soaking wet. Her lower lips were practically drooling, and her fluids were trailing from her like a leaking levy; her thighs had been splashed with said juices as well. Had he been able to see over the edge of the large bed, he'd have noticed the small puddle that had started forming between her feet. Naruto's attention was brought back to the bigger picture when she started walking across the room again. Taking in her condition, Naruto became confused. Her breath came in heavy pants, and she looked slightly haggard, and extremely feral at the moment; almost like she was in heat. Having seen the Inuzuka dogs in action, and having felt extremely sorry for Kiba's sister at the time, he recognized her condition; though he was highly confused as to why she would be in heat in the first place. Still, even on shaky legs, her gait was still as graceful as a panther; her swaying hips had him nearly hypnotized.

With speed that could put even Super Bushy Brow to shame, the woman pounced on him. Before Naruto knew it, he was pinned beneath the woman, who was straddling his hips. Her strength was surprising, as she held his arms to the bed with little effort, while she ground her wet crotch against his already painful erection. Naruto groaned aloud, as she rubbed her silky, wet folds against his penis. Through the haze of pleasure, Naruto noticed that her breasts were now very close to his face. Taking a better look, he realized that her nipples weren't 'not there' as he'd originally thought, they went in, instead of poking out like the pictures showed. Before he could ponder this, however, the woman shifted positions. After she lifted her hips up, her hand slipped between them to grab a hold of his cock, and held him steady. Naruto gasped when he felt the tip of his penis meet the opening of her vagina; he then gave an undignified yelp as the woman started to lower her hips again. The feeling of the hot, wet, tight contraption that was gripping his penis made his mind blank out for a second.

Yugito let out a moan as the bulbous head slipped through her inner folds, and slid deeper into her.

"Ngh, so big," she whimpered, as her walls stretched to accommodate his impressively blessed girth. Yugito lifted her hips, and slowly sunk back down, taking more of the vaginal probe. She repeated this gesture, until she had the entire length stuffed inside her. She gasped when she felt him brush against her cervix. Regardless of his age, Nibi had indeed found perfection. She started with a slow, soft grind, her hips rove gently back and forth on Naruto. She moaned loudly, purring with delight when Naruto's hips bucked back. All too soon, the lust from her heat became too much to contain, and the speed and strength of her thrusts picked up. With a growl, Yugito ground, rolled, and bounced her hips aggressively to achieve that which she craved; that sweet nirvana. The sound of skin slapping skin echoed loudly in the room, as Yugito quickly rode both herself and Naruto to a happy ending.

Naruto, for all of his legendary stamina, was still but a virgin. Once the pace picked up, there was no staving off his rapidly built orgasm. With a loud cry, he stiffened, and filled the woman's vice like cavity with nearly a pint of his baby batter. Luckily for him, the constant, deep probing from the thick rod, and the feeling of being filled to overflowing was the catalyst that sent Yugito into orgasmic bliss along with her lover. The woman's body seized, and shook as a bolt of electricity ripped through her, and hyper-stimulated every nerve in her body. The power of her release took her breath, and silenced the scream that tore from her throat as she convulsed. A few moments later, it ended, and Yugito collapsed on top of the boy; panting from exertion, and in a state of shock. In all the years she'd been going into heat, she'd never climaxed so soon after starting. Sated for the moment, and shockingly exhausted, Yugito just lay there, listening to the even breathing of her lover. As she relaxed, her eyes began to droop, and soon, she joined him in sleep.

888

Cat-like eyes slid open, the owner moaning in contentment. Her entire body felt relaxed, and the strong chest that her head was perched on felt rather comfortable. Bracing on her soft, flesh mattress, she sat up, and groaned as something very large slid deeper into her. Taking a breath, she slowly lifted her hips, allowing the large rod to slide out of her. She let out a shuddered gasp as she felt some of the sticky mess they'd made spilled from her onto the member. Deep inside, she could feel the Nibi's annoyance, and knew a shower was in order. Just like a cat, Nibi was meticulous about cleanliness, and unlike a certain feline, she wasn't flexible enough to avoid a trip to her bathroom. Still, a glance at the boy's sticky member, and she let out a soft purr. She'd be back to clean that off personally.

888

Naruto opened his eyes, then immediately closed them as a moan was pulled from his throat. Taking a deep breath to steady his nerves, Naruto took a glance down between his legs. What he saw made more of his blood leave his brain. There kneeling at his feet, was the strange woman, lapping at his straining erection. He groaned again as she flattened her tongue, and ran it along the large vein. Her slightly rough, cat-like tongue slid over his length setting his pleasure nodes on fire. As her tongue reached the tip, his breath was stolen from him.

Yugito groaned as she slowly took him into her warm, wet mouth. She started to suck lightly, while laving the underside of his cock with her tongue. Yugito took as much of him into her mouth as she could, and began massaging his length with her tongue. The boy had a taste as powerful as his scent, and the tang of her own juices and his cum only made her crave more. As his taste permeated on her tastebuds, her desire to drink his cream became overbearing. Combined with her heat, Yugito's actions started to become more aggressive. Her mouth began moving much more rapidly, and she began trying to figuratively suck the skin off of his member. The soft sounds of her sucking soon became loud obscene slurps. Yugito relished the delicious scent and taste, and soon started to purr around him.

The intense vibrations she released upon his cock were dazzling. Naruto let out a gasp when his head touched the back of her throat, before sliding even further back. The feeling of her squeezing throat wrapped around him, her lips gently stroking, and her tongue massaging was pushing him rapidly towards the edge. When she scraped her teeth oh-so-gently up his cock, it was more than he could take. With a loud cry, he began to fill her waiting mouth.

As soon as the boy's penis twitched in her mouth, she pulld back, and gave a last hard suck to the head. She let a groan escape as the first of the spunk splashed the roof of her mouth; she could almost taste the boy's power through his seed. Yugito could feel the Nibi purr in contentment as she swallowed the huge flood of semen. For the first time, she had to put forth a bit of effort to make sure she didn't lose a single drop. Once the spray died down to a trickle, she again ran her tongue over the head contrating on the tip to make sure she got it all. With a loud slurp, followed by a just as loud pop, she pulled his saliva coated member from her mouth, and gave it a reverent kiss. Yugito then began to kiss and nip her way back up Naruto's body, leaving several marks along the way. Once she was was straddling him, she began biting and sucking on his throat, again leaving a large bruise. She then began sliding her wet folds along Naruto's still erect member. She let out a sharp hiss as Naruto's head stroked her clit at each pass.

Naruto groaned loudly at the shocks of pleasure running along the length of his tool. The feeling of the moist lips sliding along his erection was sending his nerve clusters into overdrive. If things kept up the way they were going, he was going to come again. Deciding to try and distract himself, he began searching for something to take his mind off the pleasure. Again, his eyes found the sunken nipples of the woman's breasts. This thought led him to another realization...he didn't even know this woman's name, and he'd already had sex with her. Deciding to take a chance, Naruto grabbed her waist to still her hips, catching her attention.

"Um, I never did find out your name." Naruto said bashfully. He knew it was a little late to ask, considering they'd already had sex, but it was the principle of the fact.

"My name is Yugito Nii." She replied, before moaning as she ground into him.

"Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage." He replied, before moaning as well. Feeling that thigns were going well, he decided to make his inquiry. "Ne, Yugito-chan, how come your nipples don't poke out like normal?" '_**Way to kill the mood, Casanova.**_' A certain fox thought to itself. Turning her head away to mask her shame, Yugito mildly growled.

"I have inverted nipples." Turning back, defiance in her eyes, she dared him to make fun of her. "They're sunk inside instead of poking out."

"Well, then I guess I'll have to bring them out to play." Naruto said with a shrug, earning him a grateful smile...which he missed in favor of the sunken treasures. Sliding his finger into the small opening, he found her nipple, and pulled. This action caused Yugito's back to arch, and mewls of pleasure to slip through her lips. It didn't take long before Naruto was gazing upon the woman's swollen, dark red nipples. Naruto licked his lips once, before leaning up, and latching onto the large, deep red bud; firmly sucking, and lavishing much attention with his tongue. Feeling emboldened by the pitious mewls and whines of pleasure, Naruto began nibbling on the blood colored buds, gently pulling with his teeth. Now one thing one must understand, is that given the inverted nature of Yugito's nipples, they rarely receive the stimulation that accompanies everyday life. As such, they are extremely sensitive when pulled out and exposed to the elements. It really shouldn't be a surprise that the Kumo kunoichi reacted near instantly. With Naruto's lips wrapped snugly around her nipple, and his tongue lapping rapidly and repeatedly, it was inevitable that she came...hard. Her head thrown back, her back arched, unfocused eyes staring at the back of her skull, and her juices squirting at a rapid rate. The situation was made worse, or better, when Naruto pulled back and began pinching the nipple with his fingers, before he turned his lips to the other. While Naruto licked, sucked, nibbled on, and played with her nipples, Yugito dissolved into a state of near continuous orgasm. Just as she had hours before, Yugito again collapsed on top of him. While Naruto lay content with nibbling on whatever flesh he could reach with his mouth, Kyuubi had finally had enough. To a demon, being on the bottom was a sign of submission. Kyuubi was noone's bitch, and neither would its vessel be. Taking advantage of the slightly dazed blond, Kyuubi struck.

"_**Our turn, kitten!**_" The fox growled. Naruto's eyes flashed red for a split second, and with a swift moement, he'd reversed their positions. Naruto was startled to find himself suddenly on top, but only for a second. Deciding to take charge, Naruto started kissing the Yugito's throat, nipping as she had done to him. After a few moments, he decided to return the favor from earlier. He began to travel lower, pausing momentarily at her throat and collarbone. He made a short stop at her breasts, taking each nipple into his mouth, earning him a pair of yelps. He then trailed across her slightly muscled abs, and over her pubis, until he reached his destination. The sight before him was one of immense beauty. Yugito's pink lips were opened like a flower in bloom. The petals glistened with her juices like a rose sprinkled with early morning dew. Although much less poetic, Naruto's thoughts ran along the same vein. Slowly and tentatively, Naruto stuck his tongue out, and gave the area a quick lick. The explosion taste that hit his tongue was almost like the first time he'd tried ramen, and was easily a close second in flavor. Without anymore hesitation, he dove right in.

Naruto began nibbling and sucking lightly on the pink inner-lips of the kunoichi above him when. Almost as soon as his tongue went to work, the kunoichi's hips arched up automatically. The pleasure she'd been desperately seeking since the beginning of Naruto's southward journey finally coming. Naruto spent several minutes not really trying to bring her off, though he was still doing a rather good job of it, but just enjoying the tangy, sweet, freely leaking fluids.

Naruto pulled his mouth from the Yugito's opening, and replaced it with his hand as he began slowly pumping one, two, and even three fingers into her. Having read small parts of Ero-Sennin's book, he was familiar with the area in front of him in only the most basic dimensions. He did know enough, to find a certain bundle of nerves, and occasionally swiping the pad of his thumb across it. In a moment of inspiration, Naruto latched his lips onto the bundle, and was rewarded with his partner crying out.

Yugito let out a low groan as Naruto's tongue reached out and slowly flicked the sensitive bud. Pale creamy hands firmly blond hair, as pale, slender hips bucked into his mouth. Yugito gripped Naruto's hair tightly as he alternated between sucking lightly, and flicking his tongue back and forth. Closer and closer she came to orgasm, until she was right at the edge. The pleasure was overloading her senses, all the while she was bucking her hips to get that small bit of something that would give her completion. When that something came, it did so from out of nowhere. All she could remember was his tongue slipping inside her, rubbing against her walls, and hurtling head first into a powerful orgasm. At that moment, Naruto showed just how new he was at this. Instead of allowing her time to enjoy, and come down from her climax, he kept going. When it became too much for her overly sensitive folds, she tightened her grip on his hair, and pulled him away. Had she not been in a heat induced fit of lust, she would have snickered at the pout on his face. If there was one thing she did thank her heat for, it was that she came often and easily, and that she had extremely rapid recovery times; well, after the first fuck anyway. It took almost no time for Nibi to ease her sensitivity, and for her to be ready to go again. Pulling her young lover up into a heated kiss, Yugito ground her hips into his. When she broke it, cat-like yellow eyes stared into slit blue.

"Fuck me!" Yugito growled, before kissing him again.

This time when they broke apart, Naruto sat back a bit to line himself up, before sliding gently into her. Naruto let out a loud moan, as he slowly, and gently made love to her. In her mind, both Yugito and Nibi growled in frustration. While Yugito would forever dream of making love to a man, she knew that during her heat, it would never happen. Her body craved a hard, fast pace, and tender love making just wouldn't give her any completion.

"I said to fuck me for a reason." Yugito hissed. "This isn't doing anything for me." Naruto gave her a shocked look, before shrugging. Taking a breath, he began to pick up the speed of his thrusts. "Ohh, that's better, but give it to me harder." It took a few more thrusts before Yugito started egging him on again. Getting annoyed, Naruto let his restraints go, and started to slam into her as hard as he could. "OH KAMI YES!" Apparently that was what she'd wanted.

888

The two had been going for a while, Naruto groaning loudly, with Yugito making soft mewls, but otherwise silent. It's not that she wasn't enjoying it, quite the contrary, but it wasn't hitting her enough to make her scream. Yugito's pussy was so tight and wet, and felt so good, that Naruto felt another orgasm approaching far too soon for his liking. Naruto was contemplating how to stave off what he knew was coming, when he felt a tingle go up his spine. Naruto growled and tensed as the pressure continued to build in his loins. His fingers dug into Yugito's tender bottom as he tried to hold off the inevitable for just a bit longer, but it was to no avail. The blond-haired teen howled in pleasure; Yugito's tight, wet, velvety walls squeezing him to a premature climax. Even through the mini-gasm, Naruto continued to thrust as if his life depended on it. Deciding that he wasn't the only one that was going to be crying out, Naruto sat up, and slid back onto his kness. What this succeeded in doing, was changing the angle of his thrusts, hitting her in new and most exquisite ways. The fact that Naruto has grabbed onto her soft bottom, and was pulling her into his thrusts, made for a deeper penetration that got Naruto his desired reaction.

"Oh Kami!" Yugito cried aloud as the boy's steel-hard cock continued thrusting inside of her. Sweat was now pouring from their bodies as Naruto re-alighted the fire within her body as they continued the fast and unrelenting pace.

"Y-Yugito-ch...! Ah!" Slit blue eyes flashed back and forth to red as a bolt of pleasure shot through his system.

Yugito was no better, as her nails dug into his arms, drawing blood, only to do so again as the cuts immediately healed. Yugito's body glistened in the moonlight, her bosom heaved and bounced with each powerful thrust. Yugito began to twitch as she felt that familiar burn begin in her belly. It grew and grew, until it snapped like a whip.

"I'm cumming!" The female Jinchuuriki cried. She let out a strangled shriek as her body locked up, before dissolving into a fit of orgasmic convulsions. Yugito's nails dug into Naruto's arms, leaving five trails of blood from lengthened claws after subconsciously drawing Nibi's power.

888

Half an hour later, the two were still going strong, having changed positions. Naruto was now perched on his knees behind the woman, hand's tightly gripping her slammed into the blonde with abandon, like a piston firing- though he probably had no clue what that was. He could feel himself pushing deeper into her depths than he had before, and was sure that he could feel the end of the tunnel. His loud cries were mixing with Yugito's to form a duet of delicious sensuality.

Yugito buried her face in the pillow, her near-screaming moans tore at her throat. In a display of animalistic brutality, Naruto had flipped her onto her stomach, and thrust as far into as he could. What had followed, was a firm grip on her hips, and the most pleasure she had ever felt in her life. Beads of sweat rained down from her lover's body onto her back. She took in short, shallow, hissing breaths through her nose, for the pillow in her mouth made breathing difficult. It was only a matter of time before her ecstasy claimed her, and it would be a most severe claim. Yugito's breath caught, as she didn't even get the warning build up before she was struck by the shockwave. An explosion erupted in her lower belly and sent a shock wave up her spine, into her brain. Yugito trembled and bucked as her body seized and released almost simultaneously. Everything went white just before she passed out from the sensory overload. Naruto grunted when he felt Yugito's contracting muscles, and it pushed him over the edge. With a cry that resembled more of a roar, his organ jerked violently, splashing and spraying his seed deep inside his partner.

888

As her body clinched up for the last time, and she felt his warm seed filling her, Yugito finally collapsed onto his chest. Even as she twitched from the orgasmic aftershocks, she could feel her lover's seed churning inside her. There was no doubt in her mind that she was pregnant, or would be soon, especially given Naruto's voluminous explosions. She was for the first time in her life, sexually exhausted, and completely sated; so much so, that she doubted her next scheduled heat would have occurred even if she wasn't pregnant. She could even hear Nibi purring contentedly in the back of her mind. Then again, given how close she was to her demon, and the fact Nibi could see, taste, hear, smell, and most importantly feel everything she could, she wasn't surprised. They'd been going almost nonstop for three days; only stopping to eat, relieve themselves, the occasional rest, and to replenish the copious fluids they'd lost. It was times like these that she was glad for being a Jinchuuriki. It was a shame she couldn't keep the boy, he'd really hit the spot; but that could cause political problems that she didn't really want to imagine. There was also the fact that he'd been the first man to hold her afterwards. The warmth of his arms around her in a post-coitus cuddle was terribly addictive, and she really didn't want to give that up. Even still, she knew that all good things must come to an end, and personal hells lasted forever. Keeping that in mind, she decided to just enjoy the feeling for as long as she could have it.

888888

Three days. That's how long it had been since Jiraiya had seen his young apprentice, and he was starting to get worried. Naruto had disappeared before, only to come back beat up, and with a huge grin on his face; but he'd never been gone for more than a day and a half. Jiraiya was worried, because while not at odds with Kumo, they weren't exactly allies either. It was as he was turning a corner, that he saw the blonde walking out of an apartment complex in the shinobi district. '_What the hell is he doing here?_' Jiraiya asked himself. He then took a closer look at his student, and notice the major difference in the way he carried himself. Dropping down next to his student, a proud, perverted grin swept across the old Sennin's face when he caught the scent of sex wafting potently from the lad. Seems the boy, no young man, had taken his advice, and gotten himself a piece of something. Jiraiya draped an arm over his shoulder, dragging him away from the building.

"Come on brat, I want details." The still dazed Naruto, like his father before him, couldn't stop talking about the most amazing thing that had ever happened to him. It was times like this that Jiraiya really loved those two naive, young brats.

Eight months later, Naruto starred in his first ever Icha Icha novel, much to the surprise of several fans- both undercover and open- across the Elemental Nations: namely a one eyed, masked Jounin, a certain pair of Hyuuga heiresses, a certain Weapons Mistress, a trio of princesses who'd all had their lives touched by the blond, a redheaded future Kazekage, a certain redhead kunoichi who vowed to castrate Jiraiya the next time she saw him for putting her son in his book, a certain bridge builder and his daughter, a certain Snake Sennin and his medical specialist, an organization of S-rank ninja, including a certain Uchiha, who made it a point to brag that his target was in their favorite book, a certain pair of apprentices of the Godaime Hokage, and a certain Uchiha who found another thing to be jealous of the Dobe for.

888888

Nine months later...

Had she not been taught not to have emotions, Yugito was sure she would have cried. Words she'd never wanted to hear again, since that fateful day, still echoing through her head.

"It's a girl." She feared those words more than anything, even the Akatsuki. When the Sandaime Raikage took over, the Hidden Cloud unfortunately became a chauvinistic village, where only men were allowed to be shinobi. Female shinobi were forced to either resign, or sent on deep cover missions as whores and slaves, spies married to important figures in other countries, or concubines sent to work the brothels to pick the brains of tourists and dignitaries, or retired in one form or another. She was the lone exception, due to Nibi, and even then, she was treated like trash. Her village hated her for what she was, and she was treated like a common whore when not on missions. The only ones who treated her like a human, were her brothers. She sincerely hoped that Kenichi's coup would work.

Yugito knew that had she had a son, he would have been raised by a decent family. Having a demonic lineage would mean he would be strong. A demonic lineage for a daughter, however, was not so desirable. The girl would immediately be sent to a brothel, and raised to be a whore. She knew this, of course, because her first child had been a girl, born shortly after her sixteenth birthday. She had been sent to deliver a message to one of her fellow shinobi in a brothel, and been directed to the room he was in. What she saw, would have destroyed a weaker woman. It was not that she had been sent to a brothel, for that was a common hang out for off duty shinobi of Cloud. She was often sent there with messages, or to retrieve ninja for mission teams. It wasn't even the fact that the girl orally servicing the man was a child of no more than seven, as she'd seen that many times as well. No, what had hit her, was the strong connection she felt to the girl. Her Anbu Captain had ordered the girl to say hello to their guest, and her heart nearly shattered. The resemblance was unmistakable, a fact that the bastard was quick to point out. She was seeing her own features on this little girl. From the blonde hair, to the slit eyes; had it not been for the girl's father having such dark eyes, the cat-like slits would have been more than obvious. The thing that finally hit her, was looking the girl in the eyes, and recalling that a demon could always recognize one of its children. She had finally found out what had happened to her first child.

On a side note, this particular shinobi's death on their mission had been ruled field related, but she and the rest of her squad (who all had children, a couple of them daughters) knew what really happened, and none would speak of it. After all, chauvinist or not, it takes a real asshole to tell a woman that their child sucks dick better than they do (apparently he was still pissed about having his bedroom ego battered); and an even bigger one to admit that he enjoyed his weekly visit gagging the girl, and imagining it was her. Oh yeah, that body wasn't going to be found anytime soon. That had been just under six years ago, but it still hurt at times. Yugito realized that she was probably the first, and other than the father of this child, only Jinchuuriki to reproduce. While that was a miracle in itself, she sometimes envied the others who never had the chance.

When the medic-nin had told her she'd had a daughter, she vowed that she would not see another of her children end up there. Because a normal midwife couldn't provide for a postnatal demonic child, she was to do her duty, until the child no longer needed its biological mother. She would find a way to keep this one from the fate that awaited her. When she was handed the baby to feed, she got her first good look at the child. The child had her father's features, but then again that was to be expected. To think that Nibi had scented out, of all possible people, the vessel of her former mistress. His genes really were stronger than hers. The only thing she could see that was obviously from her, were the child's eyes and that her hair was straight instead of spiky. While still his electric blue, they were cat-like, and tinted with yellow that would become more prominent until they were two-toned. It was staring into those eyes, that she knew what she would do to save this child.

888

9 months later...

"Lord Raikage, I need to leave the village for a few weeks." Yugito said, entering his office, holding her sleeping baby.

"Is that so?" The man asked suspiciously. "What reason do you have for leaving?"

"I have been having trouble with Nibi's chakra." She lied. "I need to go and deal with this away from people, and Kiraa Bii is the only one with enough power to subdue me if things get out of control." '**Ohh, that was good, Kitten, I almost believed that one myself.**' Nibi said with a chuckle. It was partly true, she was desperate to find a way to better manage Nibi's heats, although she knew that there was nothing she could really do that she wasn't currently doing. Thinking on it a moment, the Raikage decided he couldn't risk her losing control in the village. Again taking note of the baby, he began wondering what she was planning to do with it. He hoped she had decided to leave the child to her fate. That other one was very gifted with her mouth, and he couldn't wait to sample the rest of her when she aged. This one would likely be just as gifted as the other, and he was hoping to have this one raised to be his personal pet.

"Have you made arrangements for the child?" The Raikage asked. "If not, I will be forced to do so." Inwardly, Yugito almost hissed. She knew what his kind of arrangements for the child would involve.

"I have, my lord." Yugito replied. "I have found a family willing to take her. They know nothing of the shinobi ways, and were only told that I would be delivering the child to them, not that I was its mother." Inwardly, the Raikage frowned, he'd been looking forward to having that brat. Oh well, he'd just have to make due with the other one. She was decently trained, and he was the village leader. No use making waves with the Council over a brat.

"Good, you may go and see Kiraa Bii." He said. "I wouldn't want anything to be wrong with one of my secret weapons."

"With your leave, I will also take the child to her new family." Yugito added. The Raikage nodded, and she was gone.

"I want her followed." He said to no one in particular.

888

Halfway out of the village, Yugito could sense she was being followed. She waited until she was a mile out, before she struck. She created a blood clone using Nibi's powers, that kept going towards her brother's hideaway with the baby. Using Nibi's power to get the job done faster, she quickly disposed of the squad following her. Making a cut along her arm, she quickly wrote a note to the Raikage, before flaring the Nibi's chakra wildly. After sending it along with a messenger lizard, she swiftly ran to her brother's hideaway in the mountains.

An hour later, the Raikage received a message. He'd felt the huge spikes of chakra, and feared the worse. Looking down at the note, he gave a sigh of relief.

_Raikage-sama, _

_We were attacked by Akatsuki. The escort and baby are dead, and I barely escaped with my life. Heading to Kiraa's to recuperate._

_Yugito_

The Kumo leader breathed a sigh of relief as he sat the bloody scroll on his desk. It was good that she got away (and also that she thought the Anbu were an escort). If that group were to capture her, then it would present a bad image to the other villages. He would lose the edge he had over all the other Hidden Villages except Konoha and Suna, whose combined might, as well as having the Kyuubi and a demon like Gaara made them virtually untouchable to other nations.

888

As soon as she reached the mountain, she found the small hut that led into the cave. Flaring her chakra, so that he would know he had a guest, Yugito waited for her brother to emerge.

"Whose that out there trying to disturb me, the one and only eight-tailed Killer Bee." A voice called.

"It's Yugito, I need your help." Yugito replied. She heard a baby giggle, before and a disturbingly deep coo.

"Oh, come in little sister." A dark skinned man said, from just behind the flaps. She noticed that he had a bundle in his arms. "You know how much I hate the sun." Yugito almost laughed at her brother, both of them really. Two of the most ruthless men in their country, and they became complete softies whenever she had a child; both were simply gaga over her daughter, having always wanted a niece.

"It's been awhile since your last visit." Kiraa said. "I see you've started getting some pigment back."

"Damn you Kiraa, you and Kenichi. You both know that having Nibi no Neko sealed into me made me as pale as death. It wasn't until I gained control of her power that I started to regain my skin tone, why can't you two just let it go? Besides, the only reason you're as dark as you are, is because of Hachibi." The Hachibi vessel chuckled at the running commentary from his demon.

"You know we love seeing you get so worked up over it." Kiraa said. "Now, what reason have you brought my little niece here?"

"Because, I don't want her to end up like my first daughter." Yugito said. The man glared, having heard what had become of his first niece. "I'm going to make sure that Kumo, and that sick bastard Raikage, never get their hands on Aikiko."

"What are you planning to do, Yugito?" Kiraa asked. Yugito explained her plan, and the small fib she'd told their leader to get permission to leave.

"Her father, huh," Kiraa said. '_**Still can't believe that of all people, that silly cat picked out Kyuubi-sama's vessel.**_' Hachibi muttered. "Well, you'll need to stay here for a little while, regardless. It'll be a good chance to spar with our demonic powers; we haven't done that since we were teenagers. Hachibi is particularly interested in seeing how much you've grown. Wouldn't mind a spar with little bit's father either. He must be pretty strong, having the Kyuubi."

"I also found out he's the apprentice of Jiraiya-sama." That raised her brother's brows.

"Seems Nibi hit the jackpot with this one, eh." Yugito watched as the normally harsh man played with the little girl.

"I'm going to go rest. I'll take her to her father in the morning." Kiraa gave his sister a nod, and a silent thank you.

"You and your cat naps." Kiraa said, to which Yugito groaned. If he wasn't rapping, he was making cat jokes; damned older brothers.

The next morning, Yugito took her child, and headed out to find her baby's father. Hopefully, he and his sensei hadn't gone too far away. Luckily, given the senses that Nibi had afforded her, and the fact that their baby carried both of their scents, she could scent out the boy, no young man, who had impregnated her. Although the scent was very faint, she was able to pick up his scent trail in the direction of Ta no Kuni. Having found a lead, Yugito made for the path that led out of Lightening, and towards Rice Country.

888

Meanwhile with Naruto...

"Okay Naruto," Jiraiya started. "This time, I want you to try it again, but try and keep a lid on the second tail. The third tail is too unstable, and we don't want another accident." Naruto blushed at that. He'd lost control of himself, and going on instinct, found his way to a more adult oriented Tea House. They'd nearly gone broke after Naruto had put all of the women into a blissful sleep, and they'd had to pay for services rendered once Jiraiya had used the seal tag. "You almost had complete control of two tails before you slipped. Once more, and we'll call it a day, and work on more sealing jutsu." He then sent a smirk to the boy. "Learn this stuff fast enough, and we can start heading back to Konoha as soon as next week." The grin that crossed the boy's face could have lit up a whole room.

Later that night, as an exhausted Naruto collapsed into bed, he couldn't help the uneasy feeling he had in his gut. It was telling him that something was about to happen, something that would change his life forever.

888

Yugito let out a rare smile, as she inhaled the scent of her baby's father. It was still just as potent, and the smell of pure power rolled off of him in even greater waves. It had been just over a week since she'd left her brother's cave, and she'd just caught up to them. In the week she'd been tailing them, they'd traveled clear across Fire Country; who knew they could travel so fast. Although her slower pace was due to the small bundle she was carrying, she was grateful for the extra time she was able to spend with her little girl. She had grown unnaturally attached to this, her fourth child. She guessed it was because of the child's father, and the strong demonic pull of having Jinchuuriki for both parents. She also suspected that Nibi's connection to Kyuubi, and the fact that things like that affected her, was part of the reason as well.

Yugito banished those thoughts from her mind. Such thinking would only make her want to keep the child, and make it harder to do what she was planning to. Following the strong, delicious scent to a small hotel, she scaled the wall, until she reached the balcony of the room. Looking into the large window, she could see both her target and his sensei laying on one each of the beds. Using the extra grace, agility, and silence that her demonic possession had afforded her, Yugito slipped into the room without notice; or almost without notice. While Yugito couldn't explain it, she had a feeling that her lover knew she was there, even if just subconsciously. In the few moments since she'd entered, his scent had grown enormously, becoming almost overpowering. She was literally having to fight certain instincts that were urging her to climb in the bed, and create another child with the young man, consequences be damned. Steeling herself, the blonde made her drop, setting the sleeping baby beside her father. She then kissed both her daughter (on the forehead), and the father (lightly on the lips), and left the note pinned to the baby's front, before ghosting into the night. As she flew across the rooftops, and out of the town, Yugito could feel her heart breaking. For the first time since she'd found her first daughter, Yugito shed a tear of pain.

888

When Naruto awoke the next morning, the ominous feeling from the night before had yet to leave. As a matter of fact, it was stronger. With his eyes half closed in sleep, he decided to practice his charka sensing technique; or basically, he didn't feel like opening his eyes. Naruto pushed out with his senses, and was immediately aware of everything in the room. He could especially sense anything that was either alive, or had been; that included himself, the fox, Ero-sennin, the floor, the tables, the chairs, the door leading to the outside, the baby in a bundle of blankets laying next to him, the door to the bathroom, the...HUH?

Naruto's eyes snapped open, as he turned sharply to his left. He hadn't been mistaken, there was a baby sitting right there. He knew it wasn't a Kage Bunshin, or any kind of prank like that, because the chakra signature wasn't Ero-Sennin's. As a matter of fact, it kind of felt similar to his own, and the baby just screamed of a familiar presence. Calming down to assess the situation, Naruto thought things through. He looked at the baby more carefully, and noticed the folded note pinned to its little outfit thing. Deciding to give it a shot, he opened the note, and was immediately shocked to see it was addressed to him. Without another moment's hesitation, he tore through the note. As Naruto finished reading the letter, he let out a loud scream, that woke his sensei. Jiraiya shot up in bed, alert with kunai in hand. Once he saw there was no immediate threats, he asked what was wrong. He frowned when he was promptly ignored in favor f a piece of paper. Shaking his head to make sure he wasn't hallucinating, Naruto read the letter again.

_Uzumaki_

_If you are reading this, then no doubt you have found the bundle I left you. As an intimate acquaintance, I ask you to take care of her for me. You have likely noticed that she favors you considerably; that is because she is your daughter. Although we had only the one encounter together, make no mistakes that she is ours. As the Jinchuuriki of the Nibi, I suffer through what amounts to a feline's heat bi-annually. The night we were together, I was in heat, and at my most fertile. I don't know how much you remember of our meeting, but I assure you that I am speaking the truth. If you don't remember, then perhaps the intoxication, and the fact that I clubbed you, and then had my way with you is to blame; although after the first couple times, you most definitely gave as good as you got, sometimes better. I chose to give her to her father, because I couldn't live with myself, if I allowed another of my daughters to end up where my first did. I have named her Akiko, because she is one of the few bright spots in my otherwise bleak world. As her father you are free to change it, but I beg you please let her have at least one thing from her mother. Also, if she asks where her mother is, tell her the truth. Tell her that her mother gave her away, to protect her from those that would harm a girl like her. Help her grow into a woman we can both be proud of._

_Nii Yugito and Nibi no Nekomata_

_Ps. I am sorry I cannot help to raise her, but even had the situation been different, I am far from mother material. I only hope that you and our daughter can forgive me. The other scroll is all of her belongings, and all the supplies you will need for a few months time._

"This, is my daughter." Naruto said, collapsing back onto the bed in shock. Jiraiya picked the letter up, and read it, a frown coming across his face the more he read.

"Listen Naruto, I know what the letter says, but you can't just believe everything you hear." Jiraiya said. "I mean, how do you know it's really yours?"

"The letter isn't lying." Naruto said, stiffly. "I don't know how, but I can tell that she's mine. Besides, she looks just like me with straight hair and cat eyes." Jiraiya groaned, for it was true.

"You know Tsunade is going to kill me for this, right." He said. "She's going to somehow find out that I got you drunk, and that you had sex. Then she's going to heal me, and do it again for letting you get a girl pregnant while you were drunk." Naruto let out a small chuckle, before he felt the Kyuubi's chakra flood his system. His first instinct was to fight it, which resulted in him passing out from exertion. The ensuing meeting would change the entire scope of Naruto's life.

888

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself lying in the same sewer as he always did. Getting up, he marched down to the one responsible, ready to give the fox a piece of his mind. When he came upon the cage, he was shocked at what he found. Instead of the massive fox he was used to seeing, there stood a board. Next to it was a desk with several scrolls. As Naruto stared transfixed at the new additions, he almost completely missed the clacking of heels on the floor. Turning in the direction, he was again in for a shock; for out of the shadows, came an extremely beautiful woman that reminded him of a much younger, redheaded Tsunade, with that Crazy Snake Lady's hairstyle. She was wearing what one would normally expect a teacher in one of Ero-Sennins novels to wear; namely a too tight blouse, a short skirt, and so thin it practically wasn't there, hosiery. She cut the figure of the sexy teacher to the letter, with super curvy hips, a slim waist that led into a sizable bust, and glasses. The main difference he saw, was that while Tsunade's bust had that sexy hang to them, this woman's were extremely perky, and pointing outwards; almost as if they were reaching out to him. It wasn't until he saw the nine swaying tails that he knew who this was, and nearly suffered a nosebleed.

"Before you revert back to that annoying brat you used to be, and start yelling, I'm going to answer most of your questions now." She said in a low, husky voice that had all the intimidating and stern qualities that his baachan's had, while at the same time, churning his loins like a blender. "Yes, I'm a female, yes I can assume a human form, I had no reason to do so before, and yes I'm aware of what I'm wearing. I thought this might be a good way to get your attention." She smirked at his blush. "As for the reason you're down here, you now have responsibilities that you are not anywhere near ready for; responsibilities that I doubt your sensei could even begin to teach you. I'm going to teach you to care for your child; interrupt, and you will regret it. I will not have that baby, my kitten's baby, come to harm because you don't know what you're doing. By the way, I want to meet my little grandkit sometime." Naruto raised an eyebrow at that. "I may be an evil bitch at times, but I still have a thing for children like any other woman." She said. "You'll also find that demons hold a greater regard for little ones than you humans do. No matter what it held, no demonic child would have ever lived the life you had." Deciding not to dwell too much on that, Naruto decided to address her request.

"Um, how am I supposed to do that, anyway?" Naruto asked, not believing it possible. The fox just gave an exasperated sigh.

"You really should take a closer look at this seal when you get a chance." She lectured. "There are things you can do that I don't even think the Yondaime had intended. I swear you both have the craziest luck; he shouldn't have even been able to summon a shinigami, especially not one as powerful as Kyouzue." She began to grumble to herself for a moment.

"Um, can we get back to the point please?" Kyuubi frowned at Naruto's interrupting question, forgetting that she'd also been distracted from the original purpose of this visit.

"Anyway, one of the benefits of the seal, is that you can bring down the consciousness of anyone with a deep connection to you. Like a mate, or a close relative like..."

"My child." Naruto answered, to which Kyuubi nodded. "How do I know you won't try something?"

"You truly know nothing about women, do you." Naruto just shrugged. "It's a widely known fact that women love children, and suffer from something I like to call Cuddling Syndrome. It's a condition that no woman can really fight, unless there are some deep traumatic circumstance blocking this natural instinct." She didn't have to say it, they both were thinking the same thing. He'd known he was a cute baby, and Obaasan Sarutobi always told him so before she died when he was five. Had he not had the Kyuubi in him, he'd have likely been adopted, coddled, and spoiled rotten. Maybe it was better that he had the Kyuubi in him after all; being coddled could have made him a bastard like Sasuke. After taking a few moments to explain the process to him, she began her real lesson. "Okay, we've gotten off subject, time to get you learned up. Welcome to Baby Care 101."

888

And so, using the convenience of the delayed time of the subconscious, Naruto learned the ins and outs of baby care. When it was all over, he continued to stare at the woman dumbfounded. Throughout that entire process, one thought just kept nagging at the back of his mind. Kyuubi was fucking hot! A second later she bristled, feeling a pair of eyes on her. Poor Naruto had been blind-sided by the delectably rounded backside of the vixen in human form. She truly was a specimen worthy of Ero-Sennin's novels.

"You can stop looking at my ass, brat, you're still not my type." She said. "I don't do weaklings, even in my human form." That statement just brought a whole host of other questions for Naruto, but he doubted he'd get any answers. "This is also a matter of yours we need to fix. Not only are you ill equipped to protect yourself should the stronger members of Akatsuki come after you, but your child is also in danger because of your inadequacies." She gave him a strong glare. "No matter what you say, you still need to learn to control my chakra. While I agree that you shouldn't become dependent upon it, you may need it at some point when your own strength isn't enough."

"No, if I can't do it on my own, then it's not worth doing." Naruto argued.

"Look brat, I don't care about your foolish pride, I'm thinking about the baby." Kyuubi growled. "As long as demonic chakra can influence you negatively, then your baby is in danger."

"But I thought you said demons..." Kyuubi's growl interrupted him.

"That's just it, demons." She spat. "Yes, most demons will go out of their way to avoid harming small children, but demonically influenced humans don't give a damn." Naruto was actually shocked at the outburst. Was the Kyuubi that protective of his child, or was this part of that demon/child thing?

"Just why the hell are you so obsessed anyway?" Naruto asked. "I understand what you're saying about your chakra, but why the hell is it such a big thing to you?" Kyuubi deflated a bit, but her voice was still hard as nails.

"My little Nibi entrusted her kitten to her Kaasan, and I won't let that baby be harmed because you wanted to be a stubborn bastard." She answered. "You and the other vessel may have had a hand in creating this baby, but it is Nibi's child; it's scent says that much alone." Kyuubi gave him a hard look. "Get your act together brat. You may think you're protected by this seal, but damn you, I can and will find a way out if you don't shape up. The safety of that baby is more important to me than yours or mine, and all the motivation I need to accomplish that goal." Naruto could do nothing but nod. This was the first time he'd ever seen the fox protective of anything but its own existence. After few moments, Naruto spoke up.

"Okay, what do I need to do?" Kyuubi gave a fanged smile, that again had Naruto's libido calling to him.

"I'll think of something," She said. Concentrating like the, surprisingly maternal, fox told him to, Naruto felt the weight of his body return to him.

888

Jiraiya looked on slightly worried as his student lay on the bed. He'd felt the Kyuubi's chakra start to roil, and cursed himself for not having a seal tag ready. He was even more worried when the boy passed out, because there could likely be a fight for dominance taking place, and while he had faith in Naruto, it was still a possibility that the fox would win; there was no telling who he'd be confronted with when the boy woke up. He felt relief flood his system, when the eyes opened to show the normal blue.

"Are you okay, was it Kyuubi?" Jiraiya asked. '_Damn it, I knew I should have gotten his chakra control a lot better before I started. I probably should have asked for more time to train him as well._' He was brought from his musings by Naruto's answer.

"Yeah, it was Kyuubi," He started. "A surprisingly nice, overly mothering, Kyuubi." Naruto heard an annoyed growl in the back of his mind. "It's like her maternal instincts have kicked in or something. She was actually instructing me on things, and telling me stuff I'd need to learn for the baby. She said she was going to help to make sure that I didn't screw up."

"You mean..." Jiraiya started, then shook his head. "I'm getting too old for this shit." He sat on the bed. After Naruto explained things in much greater detail- to which the old sage whipped out his handy dandy notebook when the brat described Kyuubi's human form- Jiraiya could only chuckle. '_Leave it to Naruto to figure out a way to exist peacefully with the fox. Then again, the baby was mostly responsible. I guess it's true what they say about women and babies, and that it's not just restricted to humans._' He looked up when Naruto sighed.

"You know what this means, right." Jiraiya sighed, but nodded.

"Yeah, we're not going back to Konoha yet, are we." Naruto shook his head. "I better send a letter to Tsunade then, she'll worry about you." Smirking, Naruto said.

"Don't worry, she'll worry about you too." He then grinned. "Although she'd never admit it, she really does care about you. To be honest, I think that if you weren't such a blatantly perverted lecher, she'd probably be Mrs. Ero-Sennin already." Summoning a toad, Jiraiya jotted a short note, using as few details as possible, and sent it on its way. By the time they'd finished their morning effects, and gotten the baby taken care of for the day, Tsunade had sent back a reply. The note she returned seemed to radiate so much killing intent, that the small toad was now wearing protective mitts. By the time Jiraiya had finished reading the letter, he looked like he'd been told that his books had been outlawed all across the Elemental Nations- though it should be noted that little Aikiko was grinning, and laughing harder each time Jiraiya's face grew more fearful.

"Come on brat," He said, fearfully. "Grab the kid, we're getting out of Fire Country today."

"Where are we going to go?" Jiraiya just shrugged.

"Don't know, don't care, but we're getting the hell out of dodge." Naruto grinned. '_Must have been some note baachan sent him. He doesn't even care where he's going, just so long as it's out of the country._'

"Hey, Ero-Sennin, how bout we visit Wave?"

"Any particular reason?" He asked as they flew through the treetops.

"I promised someone that I'd visit." Naruto said, thinking of the promise he'd made to Inari.

888888

Another six months passed, and Jiraiya found himself absolutely astounded. While he'd known Naruto to be damn well determined and stubborn before, he'd suddenly buckled down and taken his training seriously; so much so, that Jiraiya had put his research on hold. '_Heh, I couldn't let the brat make me look bad, now could I._' The sage thought. In the six months since they'd been joined by his daughter, Naruto's growth had skyrocketed. He'd grown more in that time, than he had during the initial two and a half year trip. The most shocking thing was probably Naruto's intelligence, though that had taken some convincing by the fox. While he knew the kid could be pretty damn insightful when the mood struck, the brat was borderline genius when he actually knew stuff. He'd actually figured out the trick to training with Kage Bunshin- again, Jiraiya suspected the fox- and was able to maximize all of his training. With a couple hundred studying history, tactics, and reading anything he could get his hands on, another few hundred each practicing the fuuinjutsu, ninjutsu, taijutsu, some minor genjutsu, and chakra control, he was able to concentrate on toning and honing his body into a deadly weapon. The fact that he also kept half a dozen clones looking after his daughter even as he trained impressed the sage.

Another thing that had blown him away, was the way that Naruto had finally gotten over the issue of Kyuubi's chakra. Kyuubi had stated, and Jiraiya firmly agreed, that if he was going to keep his child safe from himself, he would need to learn control of the demonic chakra and fast. Funny how the situation had been as simple as it was. What had started as a discussion with Naruto, a Kyuubi controlled Bunshin- another trick he'd learned that Jiraiya was glad for given that the fox had used a Henge to assume her human shape- and himself had made a discovery of a lifetime.

_**Flashback**_

Two months ago...

Naruto growled as he made another failed attempt at containing and controlling his chakra. Naruto trying to use the normal control exercises, only with the Kyuubi's chakra. The problem, was that it was so much more potent, and chaotic, that he could never get the right amount and hold it for long.

"Ahh, this isn't working." Naruto exclaimed. "Her chakra is just too strong, it won't work like mine does with these exercises." Kyuubi actually rolled her eyes and scoffed at that statement.

"That's your problem, kit." Yes, she was warming up to him. Naruto had been overly shocked when she'd first called him that the month before. "I'm a force of nature, or at least I was." Naruto snickered. "If you look at it like that, then why shouldn't my power follow the same principles? You have to treat my power like what it is, a part of nature; an extremely volatile part, but a part nonetheless." It was at this point that Jiraiya's eyes went wide, and a grin grew across his face.

"So your power is natural energy, huh." Kyuubi nodded. "Well that makes this a whole lot easier."

"What are you talking about?" Both Kyuubi and Naruto asked.

"Tell me, Kyuubi, what do you know about Senpo Ryousei?" Jiraiya asked, offhand.

"You mean the Toad Sage Ability." She answered. "It's how the toads use Natural Energy. What does that..." Her eyes then widened. "Are you thinking..." Jiraiya nodded.

"That we teach Naruto the basics of the Toad Sage Techniques, but instead of drawing on Natural Energy, he can draw on your chakra."

"Do you think it will work?" She asked. "Will it overtake him?"

"I don't know, but I'll have plenty of my seal tags made up for just in case." The three quickly agreed that it was the best thing they had to go on. A few seals later, and Fukasaku was standing nearby, overseeing the process. Luckily, his stick was not only useful for the Ryousei training, but for the fox energy training as well.

_**Flashback End**_

Since then, he'd not only mastered the fox's chakra, but found a way to combine it with Sage training. Instead of having to draw on Natural Energy for Sage Techniques, he could now use the near limitless chakra of the Kyuubi to the same effect. This allowed him to use the Ryousei without the time limit. Not only that, but it also removed the necessity for him to remain still to call on the power.

There was one scare, though, when they started getting bad news from Konoha. First, was when Naruto received word of Gaara's capture. He was firstly angry that Gaara had been attacked, but then deeply saddened that he wasn't there to help his friend. He was glad that Gaara was okay (although again saddened that it had come at Chiyo-baa's expense; the old hag had been really nice to him when he and Jiraiya had passed through Suna early on in their trip), and that the two members of Akatsuki responsible were dead. Jiraiya was surprised, and highly fearful, at the rage that the young man had flown into, when he heard of the meeting with Sasuke shortly after. He'd been so angry, that he'd almost lost control of the fox's chakra. It was also the event that had scared Naruto into putting his all into controlling the chakra; especially when he'd been in his three tailed form, set his sights on Aikiko, and almost attacked her. That Sasuke had been willing to, and almost had, killed Sakura just to prove he'd cut his bonds to the village, almost sent Naruto over the edge of sanity. Had it not been for the fact that he realized he was putting the baby in danger, Naruto might have completely lost it. As it was, he'd written home to tell Sakura that the only way he was going to keep his promise, is if Sasuke was dead. The letter he'd received had been firm, and blunt: what ever happened, happened, Sasuke-teme was dead to her. This had caused another jump in the intensity of his training. There was no doubt that Naruto could take just about any member of Akatsuki one on one; the exception was possibly the leader, his second in command, Itachi, and the mastermind behind the whole thing. Almost at the cost of her life, Kushina had made a most interesting discovery; that Madara Uchiha was the real force behind Akatsuki, and that he was masquerading as one of its lesser members while giving orders to the perceived leader.

Now, he was watching the brat, in a trance like state, holding his baby girl. Seeing the brat like that always weirded him out, but apparently it was safe, and the only way that Kyuubi could see her 'grandkit'. Jiraiya sighed; the best blackmail in the world, and he couldn't use it for fear of pissing off a millennia old fox demoness. Not for the first time, he wondered what happened in there, but for some reason, Kyuubi wouldn't let Naruto bring him down.

888

As Naruto walked the halls of his mind, he thought over the question that he'd finally had a chance to ask her since she'd become more sociable. Deciding to just wing it, Naruto came upon the fox who was lounging on a couch, her nose buried in a certain red book- the orange predecessor sitting on the table next to her. Who would have thought that the Kyuubi was a closet pervert. He could still remember the question that had led to that revelation.

_**Flashback**_

Shortly before hearing about Gaara...

"Ne, Kyuubi-chan, can I ask you a personal question?" Kyuubi grunted.

"What, brat?" Trying to find the right words, Naruto decided blunt was the best course.

"How come you attacked Konoha?" If giant chakra constructs could blush, then this particular fox would be in the midst of one. It mumbled out a response. "What was that?"

"I said it was a drunken mistake." She said. Naruto couldn't help but snicker, but his look told the fox that he wanted details. "Fine, but this stays in here, got it." When Naruto nodded, she transformed, and motioned towards the baby. "May I?" Rolling his eyes at the typical behavior, he handed his daughter. He was shocked to see Kyuubi smile, and begin rocking the baby. She turned back to him suddenly. "I had just heard from Sanbi about Nibi-chan being sealed in some girl in Lightening Country. Nibi had always been like a daughter to me. In what passes for demonic grief, I went out on a drinking binge as a human, to fuel my anger so to speak; only, the alcohol made me think like Shukaku. I decided revenge for my kitten was in order, so I transformed back into my fox form, and ran off to destroy the humans imprisoning her." Kyuubi let out a long suffering sigh. "The problem is, I suffered from a long standing joke between us Biju. They would often tease me about my poor sense of direction, and it's even worse when I'm intoxicated, and I proved them so correct that night. Instead of running towards Kumagakure, I went in the opposite direction, towards Konoha. To be honest, the only thing I remember of the night, is getting wasted, and waking up in this cage." Naruto stared at the fox for several moments, before he couldn't contain himself. He erupted into insane laughter, rolling around on the floor. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up twerp." Naruto let out another snicker, still unable to believe just how much like that crazy Snake Jounin Kyuubi was.

"Sorry, Kyuubi-baachan." Naruto said, shocking the fox. He gained control, but was still unable to stop some giggles from escaping. "So what's the real deal about the biju? From the sound of it, you were just as much a part of this world as humans are."

"We were created by Kami to keep stability in the world." Kyuubi started. "Our purpose was to remind humans their place, should they become arrogant in their power."

"Have you ever had to...remind anyone?" Sighing the biju asked.

"Have you ever heard of Suto-mu no Kuni, Storm country?" Naruto shook his head. "Now you know why." Naruto paled.

"Why did you have to, you know..." Naruto asked.

"There was a clan, the Mishima, who had a demonic lineage. Because of this, they held a bloodline called the Devil Gene. With it, they could transform, and gain supernatural powers, easily rivaling a Kage even in the most average members. One night eighty years ago, they attacked the capital, and massacred the entire royal family. They then began to spread out, taking over the rest of the country. Hachibi and myself were ordered to do the deed, and we left nothing of the country."

"So how did you all end up getting sealed? I know about you, but what of the others?" Naruto asked.

"A few of our number got bored with what we were tasked to do." She answered. "Ichibi was a drunken fool, Sanbi was a moron who could be talked into anything, Shichibi felt that we were wasting our power, and Yonbi looked up to him. Rokubi was just bored, and went along with it. Ichibi got captured and sealed by an insane priest, Yonbi was absorbed by an elderly man about sixty years ago, Rokubi was sealed into an urn, then transferred to a child some forty years ago, and Shichibi was sealed into a woman from Waterfall Country. Hachibi disappeared just over thirty years ago, I don't know what happened to him. Nibi and Gobi were captured and sealed about thirty years ago, while searching for the others, after Hachibi went missing."

"Yeah, I met Nibi's vessel." Naruto blushed. "Has she always been that...excitable." Kyuubi sighed.

"Unfortunately, yes. She got into some stuff she wasn't supposed to- something about cats and curiosity- and she ended up getting a cycle like her mortal counterparts." She answered, causing Naruto to blush further. "You know what happened with me."

"Yeah, I got stuck with a drunk fox, with a bad sense of direction." Naruto said, grumbling.

"You aren't exactly my first choice of vessel, you know." Kyuubi said scowling. "I'd have much rather had someone like your father as a vessel, though I can't say that you were all that bad a choice either." Kyuubi smirked. "It could have been much worse; I could have been stuck in an Uchiha." Both got a chuckle out of that. Elsewhere, three red eyed individuals sneezed.

888

"Cold, Itachi?" Kisame teased. The other man said nothing.

888

"Damn you, Itachi, making me sneeze." Sasuke growled. "I'll make sure I kill you extra painfully."

888

"Are you all right?" Sasori asked.

"Of course, Sasori-sempai." A man with an orange spiral mask said. "Tobi is a good boy."

888

"Speaking of my parents, do you know who they were?" The fox biju looked up from the baby she was still cradling in her arms.

"I only know who your father was, not your mother." Naruto gave her a meaningful look. "I only know, because he said your name as he was using the jutsu that sealed me." Naruto's eyes went wide. "His last words were, 'Forgive me Naruto, my son.'."

"My father was the Fourth," Naruto started. "But why didn't they tell me." His sadness was soon replaced by anger. "All this time, why didn't they tell me?" Killing Intent began to leak out of the boy, causing the girl in Kyuubi's arms to squirm, and start making noise.

"Naruto, the baby." Naruto's eyes widened, before he regained control. His sadness again began to take hold. "Go and ask your pervert, I will look after her." Naruto nodded, and exited his mind. Waking, he found he was still holding his child, and that she was still sleeping. Creating a clone, and handing her off, so as not to disrupt the connection with his mind, he turned to the old pervert who was writing on a scroll, and giggling.

"Why didn't you tell me who my parents, or at least who my father was?" He asked without any preamble. Jiraiya was about to blow him off, but something in the boy's tone told him this was serious. Looking at his student, he saw just how serious the boy was.

"Do you even know who your father was?" Naruto nodded. "It was because you weren't ready to know." Naruto frowned, and glared. "Don't give me that look, it was for your own good. Your father made many powerful enemies in his lifetime, both in the village and out. If it had become known that you were his son, your life would have been in constant danger."

"And it wasn't when the villagers were trying to harm me."

"Not to the extent it would have been." Jiraiya said. "By the end of the war with Iwa, your father had a bounty on his head so high, you could start your own village with it. The Tsuchikage is the type of bastard who would have transferred that bounty to you. You being his son would have brought assassins to our village, as well as potentially sparked another war from them trying to get at you for revenge. We didn't tell you, because we couldn't risk you letting it slip, and those enemies finding out."

"I know how to keep a secret." Referring to the Fox.

"That's different," Jiraiya started.

"I kept the secret about the Kyuubi, what makes this one so different." Naruto asked, getting angry again.

"The difference is which of these secrets you wanted to get out." Naruto looked confused at the man's answer. "Think about it, Naruto. Did you really want people that didn't already know, knowing that you had the Kyuubi sealed inside of you?"

"No." He answered.

"Now on the flip side, knowing that the Yondaime was your father, you'd want people to know that, wouldn't you."

"Yeah, but I would have understood, and I would have kept it." He pleaded.

"No matter how many times you say it, you know it's not true." Jiraiya said, earning a look of betrayal from Naruto. "Every time one of the people you knew called you a loser. Every time someone teased you, and called you an unloved demon child. Do you really think you could have resisted the urge to tell them?" When Naruto started to nod, Jiraiya gave him a stern look. "Naruto, you've gotten a lot smarter since we've been away, and since that baby came, your intelligence and maturity has seemed to skyrocket even more. Think rationally for a moment about the brat you used to be, and tell me if you honestly think you'd have been able to keep that secret." Naruto glared for a full five minutes, but eventually gave a resigned sigh.

"No, I wouldn't have." He said, before smirking. "It would have come out during the Chuunin Exams for sure if I had known then. During my match with both Kiba and Neji; they both taunted me about my dream of being Hokage, and said I didn't have a chance. I'd have yelled it out, just to shut them up."

"How'd you find out anyway?" Jiraiya asked.

"Kyuubi-baachan told me." He answered. Jiraiya shook his head, and went back to his writing and giggling. '_This baby is making the fox soft._' He thought. "I'll tell you more about them when you're done playing with your furry friend."

888

Calming back down, Naruto reentered his mind, to find Kyuubi still cooing over the baby.

"The greatest piece of blackmail in the history of the world, and I can't even use it." Kyuubi smirked at him, before gesturing for him to follow her. Groaning, Naruto stepped between the bars. It wasn't the first time he'd been inside of the cage, but getting out required spreading blood on the bars, and that could be bad for the baby. Naruto followed the woman to a door, which opened upon their arrival. Upon entering, Naruto found himself in...

"A bedroom?" Kyuubi glared back at him, shushing him.

"Yes, this is my bedroom. Sleeping on the floor in fox form all the time is uncomfortable, so I crafted this after I got some leeway in the seal." Naruto blushed when he saw her bed, and naughty thoughts began to enter his mind; the fox was a fox after all. Seeing the reddening of the boy's face, Kyuubi grinned foxily. "I had planned to eventually bring you here, seduce you, and make a man out of you, but Nibi-chan and her vessel got to you first." Naruto started to imitate Hinata in the face. She led him over to a small bookcase near a fireplace, that had a few scrolls, and a familiar orange book. "This is what I wanted to show you. As you can see, it's rather bare."

"What can I do about this?" Naruto asked.

"Anything that you read, becomes a part of my bookcase." Years ago, Naruto would have given her a stupid look, before asking a bunch of pointless questions. Age, and training, had done him well.

"Anything in particular you like." Naruto queried. Kyuubi picked up the orange book, and flipped to the middle, where the pages became blank.

"I wouldn't mind having the rest of this." She said, giggling at Naruto's frown. "The old perv's got the goods."

"No way, I'm not reading that pervy crap." Naruto said, crossing his arms.

"Not even if I give you a gift that makes raising her easier." Naruto gave her a look that said, to keep talking. "I know of a sealing ritual, that will allow you to...somewhat decipher her cries. You won't understand her as you do me, but you will know what she wants." Naruto nodded for her to do so, but she only raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, I'll read your porn, happy." Naruto groaned.

"Very much so," She started. "And if you're a good boy, I'll bring you here, and act some of it out with you." Naruto gasped, while Kyuubi chuckled. "You really are an easy one to tease." Turning serious, she said. "Give me your shoulder." Naruto removed his jacket, and set it down. "This is going to hurt some." She said, before carving the kanji for father into his shoulder with her claw. She then went over to Akiko, and pricked the child, until her thumb was covered in blood, before swiftly healing her. Moving back to Naruto, she pressed her thumb into the carved skin, before channeling some of her chakra into it. The sliced flesh healed, leaving a scar. "Now get out of here, and go finish my book." Naruto grabbed his jacket, and picked up his daughter, before leaving. Just before the door closed, he called out.

"I may take you up on your offer someday." The vixen looked confused for a second, before a huge grin spread across her face. There was hope for the kit yet.

888

Naruto opened his eyes, and felt a searing pain in his shoulder. Rubbing the spot revealed smooth skin, however. Knowing he was going to regret what he was about to say, Naruto spoke up.

"Hey Ero-Sennin, how many of those books have you written?" Naruto groaned when Jiraiya's eyes lit up with joy.

_**Flashback End**_

Yes, that had been a very interesting conversation indeed. Now, he was going to ask his paternal baachan (since she was connected to him through his father) for some advice.

"Hey baachan, I need some advice." Naruto said. Kyuubi waved at him to talk, never taking her eyes from her book. "How do I explain Aikiko to Sakura-chan and Tsunade-baachan, without getting myself killed?" Sighing and closing her book, she gave him a sad look.

"Sorry kit, but I don't think you can." Naruto's head hung. "You may luck out, though. Tsunade seems the type to have always wanted children, and having a baby in her life, even by her little brother, would likely get her to go easy on you. Unfortunately, the only thing you can do about Sakura, is hide behind Hinata. That girl likes you, and I doubt she'd let Sakura harm you. Not to mention, I doubt Sakura wants Nibi and Yugito hunting her down."

888888

Omake: Back Home

"Give me one good reason why I should agree to this alliance." Tsunade said, looking the new Raikage in the eye. "Although I can't say I'm disappointed to see him go, you did assassinate the former leader, and take over."

"I understand your hesitance, but I guarantee that my motives are for the betterment of both our villages." He said. "Our terms are reasonable, as outlined in the alliance papers, but the real reason is because of my niece. In exchange for this alliance, I am also willing to add a few other personal concessions that pertain to her protection. In addition to what we have already discussed, I am willing to give one of your shinobi copies of a few of our technique scrolls, as well as have my brother Kiraa teach your Jinchuuriki how to fully control the power of his demon." Tsunade's eyes widened.

"Why?" She asked. "Why are you doing this?" '_And what the hell did this have to do with his niece?_'

"My sister Yugito, has a more than symbiotic relationship with her demon. What she feels, her demon does, and vice versa. What this means, is that when the damnable cat starts her cycles, Yu-chan," The man in the corner snorted at this, knowing full well that their sister would be pissed if she ever found out about that. If there was one thing she hated, it was being called Yu-chan. "Feels the effects, and experiences something similar to going in heat. She's had three children, all of which my predecessor took from her. The last she was able to save by sending to one Naruto Uzumaki." Tsunade glared at the mention of the young blond.

"What does my otouto have to do with this?" She asked him, her voice indicating that he'd better answer favorably. Despite the fact that he was the strongest person in Kumo, bar Kiraa's use of Hachibi, Tsunade was one of the Sannin. The three were feared, respected, and revered for a reason. While he may possibly be stronger than the woman given her advanced age, that age came with the skill and experience of a battle tested warrior taught by the God of Shinobi himself- one of only two men who could face the Yondaime Hokage in mortal combat and live(1).

"Let's just say, that your little brother found himself in the presence of my little sister during one of these cycles. The scent of power Nibi got from the Kyuubi proved to be too much for Yugito to handle; I'm afraid she lost control of herself, and he lost his virginity. They now have a child together; a daughter Yugito named Aikiko." Tsunade's jaw it the floor so fast, that it went through her desk. Shizune and Sakura who were also in the room, blushed heavily and fainted respectively. "While we are well aware that my little sister will never be any type of even decent mother, both my brother and I are very fond of our nieces and nephews." Interrupting, Tsunade asked.

"Why do you say that she would make a bad mother?"

"The three of us were raised by a true shinobi: clinical and emotionless; my younger siblings were also taught to be the weapons that their situations granted them, with them being Jinchuurikis. While Kiraa and I also grew up with our mother, who helped to balance out our father, Yugito's birth was hard on our mother, and she never had that luxury. Without a mother figure around to help nurture that side of her, it kind of killed much of her maternal instinct; Nibi's vehement detachment to motherhood doesn't help either; although, Kiraa and Hachibi have told me that Yugito's blossoming love for her daughter, is wearing the prissy cat down. Because of the former political climate in Kumo, her latest child was the only one that we were really able to spend any significant amount of time with. My main wish for this alliance, is so that we may visit our niece every once in awhile. I'm also fairly certain that Yugito will wish to visit her child, if only to nurture her growing maternal side; I'm also pretty sure she'd like to catch up with Uzumaki-san, if her exclamations of hung like a bull, and going for three days straight, are to be believed." Shizune's eyes went wide, and a small trickle of blood had to be wiped away, before she remembered that she regarded Naruto as a little brother. The slowly recovering Sakura rejoined the land of unconsciousness, accompanied by a rather impressive blood fountain. Even the normally unflappable Tsunade had a blush, and was cursing her age.

888

Elsewhere in the village, a certain violet haired woman was bouncing ferociously atop a poor, unfortunate, shy Chuunin who'd happened to catch her attention. She paused mid stroke as her dangly sense went haywire. The poor scarred Academy Instructor thanked Kami for the small reprieve, before cursing as the woman started again, double-time, with a lecherous grin on her face. She hadn't gotten much from the vision, except a massive beef stick, and a tuft of blond hair. She smirked. There weren't very many natural blondes in Konoha, and even fewer of the male persuasion. Matter of fact, there were really only two male blondes living in Konoha, and she was pretty sure her senses weren't picking up Inoichi- she wasn't a home wrecker after all. That only left one possible choice, which brought an extra giddy expression to her pretty features. She'd wanted a piece of him since that Chuunin Exam, but age hadn't permitted at the time. The thought of that massive pipe with his godlike stamina, made her climax with a scream. Her partner cried out as his tool was squeezed to death, pushing him over as well.

As she laid atop her lover post coitus, her constricting sheath trying to pull every drop from him that she could, she gave a deep moan, and began tracing her nails in circles on his chest.

"Iruka-kun," She started, making the man wince at the sweetness in her voice. "Tell me about little Naruto." Iruka looked ready to refuse, having an inkling of what she had planned. "Tell me what I want to know, and I'll let you go back to your students for now."

Iruka was conflicted. He could protect Naruto from the crazy Jounin, or he could squeal on his little brother, and save himself. Iruka Umino was a man of honor and integrity damn it, so he knew there was only one course of action.

'_I only hope Naruto can forgive me for this._' He thought. '_Besides, with his healing and regeneration factor from the Kyuubi, he's much better equipped to handle her than I am._' With that thought, Iruka sang like a bird wired on a dozen Red Bulls.

888

"I take it Naruto is the shinobi that will be receiving the gifts from Kumo." The man nodded.

"Now if you will excuse me, I must make haste to the Hyuuga Compound before I head home." Tsunade immediately stood from her desk, glaring. "Forgive me Hokage-dono, let me explain that. I am merely going to issue a formal apology for the actions of the Sandaime of my village." He then smirked. "Besides, we have no need for the Hyuuga; they're much too dry for Kumo."

"Dry?" Tsunade asked, genuinely curious. She was answered by the large man with sunglasses. "lame stale boring beyond reason." tsunade couldn't help the snort of laughter that came from the mans description.


	2. CHapter FILLER! i mean two !

Chapter Two.

After the representatives from Kumo had left, tsunade had felt that, in light of the recent developments concerning her "younger brother," it was necessary to have a drink or two… or twenty. She stood from her desk and strode to the east wall of her office, knocked on a spot on the wall three times, and a small portion of the wall opened revealing, nothing. Nothing, but a small piece of paper. Tsunade, swiftly, withdrew the note from her hidey-hole (1) and read it.

"-tsunade-sama, how many times must I tell you not too drink on the job!, love, shizune.-"

Tsunade couldn't believe it, she was absolutely dumbfounded.

How the Fuck did she keep finding her stash!

888

Naruto was, currently in the middle of a nervous breakdown. He had no idea what he was going to tell everyone in the village when he came back, with a baby in tow, he especially dreaded the thought of explaining this to sakura. As naruto paced around panicking jiraya was busy scribbling on a piece of paper, once he was finished with what he was writing he decided to let his apprentice in on his plan.

"hey gaki, stop pacing your making me dizzy over here." it was true by this time Naruto had worn a rut into the ground.

" how the hell am I supposed to stop pacing when I'm having a god dam panic attack, ho would you feel if you had to come back to village with an illegitimate child with you?" while it was true that Naruto loved his daughter very much, he was still going nuts as too how he was going to explain this to every one.

"I may have an idea." jiraya held up the note he had wrote during Naruto's fit. "I'm going to send this not to tsunade, it's states that you require more time fore your training, I thought two more years would be enough time to get a plan together on how we're going to' handle this." jiraya wasn't the best with kids, but he'd be damned if he'd let alone another students children like he had done with naruto. Naruto on the other hand was positively ecstatic that he could put off returning to the village for two more years was currently running victory laps around their camp. "Yes! I don't have to die for another two years!"

Unfortunately Narutos celebration had woken up his daughter, who began wailing, upset that she had been rudely awoken from her nap. "nice job idiot, you woke the child." kyuubi had become very attached to naruto's child, her maternal instincts driving her to be as much of a mother for her as she could.

Naruto, while still the goofy, care free numskull he always was had become a dedicated father over the past half year since he had met his new daughter. "shh, akiko, don't cry, it's alright, daddy loves you." once again jiraya was astounded, the level of sheer love and attention he showed his daughter was, although nauseating, strangely sweet.

After cooing, his daughter back to sleep, Naruto had laid her back in her reed woven crib, and tucked her blankets snuggly around her. "whew, know, it can be hard work sometimes, but god damn if it ain't worth it" as Jiraya watched his apprentice he saw something in his he had never seen before. A true glow, a warmth that was never there, not even when he talked of being Hokage, something told Jiraya that this child would may very well be the what drives naruto to go beyond greatness, and transcend into legend, The Naruto realized that the rabbit he was cooking over a fire had been set ablaze and jiraya lost all hope. "he's gonna' be an idiot forever" Jiraya though sadly.

888

In the mountainous villiage of kumogakure, Yugito sat in her room alone, wondering where her daughter was, and what the "future Hokage," she let out an empty laugh as she thought about the boisterous young man who fucked her until she couldn't move two years ago, she actually had to take leave time from active duty she was so messed up after that romp, it near 6 days to get all the feeling back in her legs. And yet. Even though she spent a week in pain after, she would do it all over again, with gusto. "it seems we agree quite a lot when it comes to that blond haired meat stick kitten." purred nibi from the corner of her mind. " oh, be quiet you Nympho." it really wasn't nibi's fault she occasionally cause her vessel to go into heat, that enchanted cat nip she got into screwed up her system irreversibly. Still, she had been growing more and more obsessed with finding out how her daughter was, knowing that she was being taken care of, and loved. Her brothers had promised she would be able to see her daughter once the treaty had been set with Konohagakure, but I she had to wait any longer she was probably going to have to sneak out, her maternal instincts were compelling her to find her baby, and it was getting harder to resist. Thoughts of her child brought thoughts of her lover, naruto. And as she reflected on that night of passionate love making she began too feel a familiar ache in her nether regions. She had been having trouble sleeping that night, so she figured a quick session would put her too sleep.

-WARNING LEMON ALERT (be gentle it's my first lemon.)-

Yugito quickly shed and discarded her clothes, and lay down on her back, legs spread wide, her pussy glistening in the moonlight that came in through her window, she glided her hands up and down her body to get some warmth into her before getting to the main event, her hands ghosted of every contour and curve in her body, before getting to her breasts, she massaged her ample bosom gently enjoy the delicious tingles that went up and down her spine. After warming her cold hands on her warm chest, she moved her hands over to her sunken areoles and pushed her fingers into her breast too pull out her little friends so they could play. It was only after her three day romp with naruto that she had discovered her love for nipple stimulus, and in time she had become addicted to it, what was once her deep shame had become her greatest pleasure. Once she had extracted her rosebuds she began slowly massaging her hands over her breasts, then as she got more accustomed to her sensitivity she became more forceful. Rolling her pert nipples between her fingers had almost made her cum by itself, it was only made better when she began sucking long and hard on her left nipple, and letting her fingers go to town on her right.

Soon enough she was writhing in pleasure on her bed, her nether lips leaking even more than before, soaking through her sheets. While playing with her nipples had been more than pleasurable, she felt an ache in her pussy that told her it needed attention. Giving her rosy peaks one last firm tug. She moved her hands down too her soaked labia rubbing up and down with purpose, she no longer cared about passing her self, she wanted release and she wanted it now. Still this wasn't enough for her, she needed more stimulation too reach that completion she so desired. She began pumping furiously into herself with two fingers, head throw back, releasing steamy moans and cries, showing her passion to an imaginary audience of one.

She had never been a sentimental woman, but she had began to imagine it was naruto who was doing these things to her when she was alone, thrusting into her with reckless abandon, caressing her every curve, teasing her breasts in ways no one else had, making her feel things that no one else had. She would never admit it, but she missed him, almost as much as she missed her daughter. As she trusted her fingers into her open hole arching her back and then slamming it back down on the bed over and over again, fluids leaking from her like a sieve, finally, every muscle in her body tightened, and she came. She cried out to the heavens in an almost animalistic roar, as pleasure shot through her body, her pussy drowing her mattress in her fluids.

-END OF LEMON (was it good for you? 3)-

As she came down from her high, a strange emptiness came over her. An ache higher up than her throbbing hole. An ache that seemed to come from her chest. Not accustomed to this feeling she moved a hand up to her beast but there was no pleasure in this. She felt empty, absolutely, positively, empty.

Not used too this new pain, she soon succumbed too it, and let tears of desperation fall freely. She laid down on her still soaked mattress, to spent to take care of her mess. She let the desperate feeling and her tierdness take her over and fell asleep with one final utterance.

"I miss you, akiko, I miss you, naruto." and with that she let sleep over take her.

Okay second chapter done, now onto the next, and yes I do move right onto the next chapter immediately after I finish and upload the first one.

So how did I do this time around? I know it probably wasn't the best but I tried. All forms of reviews are welcome. Pervy ones, flames, constructive criticism, whatever.

With pervy ones, I'll laugh about them, cause they're kind of funny,

With flames, I'll read them, consider them, and then promptly delete them.

And with constructive criticism, I will read and take too heart.

Thank you for reading and expect the next chapter in a few days or so.


	3. Chapter 3

I feel like a god damned disappointment in so many ways right now you guys have no idea. But between work, home, and everything else, I don't think I can continue this story. Not to mention the lack of creativity lately. (Fucking writers block.) I'm very sorry but I can't keep going with this story. I know that you are all disappointed in me and that is fair of you. But I will try to write oneshots, and short stories when I can. Thank everyone who reviewed my story and showed me support, it meant more too me than you can imagine. (If you want to continue this story then go right on ahead. That would make me very happy if you did.)


End file.
